


Echoes

by PunkHazard



Series: All Roads [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkHazard/pseuds/PunkHazard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ocean floor is dark, but it's not very lonely at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echoes

The ocean floor is dark, but it's not very lonely at all.

There are voices of other ships, currents at the bottom are warm and inviting. Not, as Merry had first thought, a bad place to sink.

The water glitters with thousands of tiny lights, reflecting flames of hope and adventure. It's specked with ashes and dust, but he can see through all that.

It's peaceful and Merry's content, for all he can still hear echoes of a crew.


End file.
